Jerma985
|position = Youtuber, Late Streamer, International Terrorist, Local Funny Man, Master of illusions, Current VineWrestle Champion, professional clown, #1 on the fbi's most wanted list|nicknames = Jerma985, SqueakySquak, TheMasterOfComedy209, The Ass Man, The Lord of Hatred, Mr.Detail}}Jerma985, real name Jeremy Elbertson, is a mildly underheight Twitch streamer and former YouTuber. He's the creator of the Jermaverse, and possibly the greatest criminal who ever lived. He currently lives in Las Vegas, Nevada with his girlfriend Kim and his boi Etalyx. Jeremy was once amazingly creative, charismatic, helpful, and thoughtful long ago in his early years on the internet, but now many viewers describe him as arrogant, megalomaniacal, and generally evil. Jerma currently has over 650,000 subscribers on his main YouTube channel, over 300,000 subscribers on his second channel , and over 250,000 followers on Twitch, making him one of the top 1000 Twitch users. Jerma is well-known for his contributions specifically in the ''Team Fortress 2'' community alongside fellow internet man STAR_, but since 2015 has moved on to more general gaming and comedy. He has also dabbled in voice acting in the past. After a Yearly Channel Doctor's Appointment, Jerma gravitated away from YouTube and hasn't made a video on his main channel since, stating that the channel is now an archive and now focusing instead on livestreams. His second channel, 2ndJerma, is home to hundreds of stream highlight videos edited largely by Holy Mackerel the Third and Effectator. Jerma was once a very influential and famous person, having his own wrestling company, police force, currency, and more. However, after the murder of Santa Claus and the genocide of hundreds of innocent memes, he has become an infamous and feared criminal. During a lie detector test, the current Jerma985 revealed himself to be another from "at least 3" Jermas, and not the original Jerma. the status and whereabouts of the real, original Jerma985 are unknown, but rumor has it he joined a circus in France and has since had a very successful career. History Backstory Jerma was born on September 22, 1985, raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He even had a pretty thick Boston accent back in the day. One of his childhood friends is Burgah Boy. He went to college and majored in communications, and claims that it was a struggle to do so. During college he once ate an entire sleeve of Oreos and threw up in his mother's bed. After that, he had a bunch of odd-jobs such as being a waiter, working at a call center, filming weddings, and being a substitute teacher at a middle school. YouTube Era The first video on his YouTube channel, aptly titled TF2 - Spy: Goldrush (First Commentary), featured Jerma playing TF2 as the Spy and introducing himself to YouTube. After support from people encouraging him to continue, he created the Jermaverse with "Grandpa plays Insaniquarium", which introduced the character of Grandpa. Playing random games, mostly Team Fortress 2, and doing live commentaries, Jerma's presence began to grow, and he met other YouTubers such as Shibby2415, MLC_St3alth, Boo, Etalyx, and eventually ster. Jerma and Ster's friendship is a classic bromance, inspiring many fanfics in our beloved internet (*Take note that reading them will be at your own risk, and Jerma Lore Wiki accepts no liability for any psychological trauma incurred). Jerma collaborates with a few of these people to this day. The Jermaverse was created when Grandpa owed $6000 to each member of Jerma's audience for losing a bet by failing to be "MLG". Jerma decided to create the Jermaverse after a clairvoyant ster foresaw his fate of being hit in the face in the shower, which Jerma did not avoid. Jerma proceeded to create an underground fighting tournament called Super Sma-- Jerma Rumble! , after being taught by Danny Trejo how to fight. In this tournament, he pits his own characters against each other for his amusement. Jerma Rumble was later followed by 2 sequels and a spin-off known as Jermania 2014, and numerous stream rumbles. On July 8th, 2014, Jerma said he was volunteering at an animal shelter, because of his love for animals and his urge to help those in need. On September 30th, 2014, Jerma uploaded a video announcing that he's writing a "choose your own adventure" book. Only a few updates came regarding the progress on the book, one of which stated he'll be putting the side-project on the back burner for now. He's since announced that the book project is cancelled. On August 29th, 2016, the long-awaited continuation of the Jerma Rumble event arrived in the form of a live-action Jerma Rumble. This video was teased by Jerma for a long time, being constantly delayed for many reasons such as not being able to find a ring or people who would like to participate in the Rumble. Jerma said that he has spent between $7,500 - $9,000 on the making of the video. Once he passed his initial budget, he just stopped counting. Some of the musical tracks in the video were made by Blordow. Jerma also participated in several charity events (e.g Tip of the Hats 2014/15/16). Jerma himself donated several hundred or, more likely, even thousands of dollars to charity. Twitch Era On September 11th, 2016, Jerma's second channel was created, known as 2ndJerma. As Jerma explained in his update video, The Philosophy Going Forward, the second channel will be mainly for stream highlights while the main channel will be for content that Jerma puts more effort into and actually feels like working on. The main editor of 2ndJerma is Holy Mackerel the Third. Jerma has since expressed that the main channel will now simply be an archive of his older content. On December 9th, 2017, Jerma's chat began to riot because he didn't play the original Zoombinis. Jerma ignored his fans, as he had a God complex at the time, and began murdering his fans when they crawled up his tower with a broom. He even played pool with their skulls. Later, ten thousand of his fans broke into his office, stabbing him and tearing out his intestines as he tried to defend himself with said broom. He made eye contact with one of his fans, who was waving the flag of the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis, causing Jerma's life to flash before his eyes, realizing that he was wrong, and that the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis was superior. He was then thrown from the tower, with one of his superpowered fans saving him with flight. He made a full recovery in the hospital.Intruder (Pt.1) - The Search for Criken On December 23rd, 2017, Jerma murdered Santa on stream by knocking his head off with a 2x4. Jerma is currently on the run from international authorities, and his whereabouts are unknown. Jerma now streams out of an undisclosed location (Las Vegas, Nevada) as his pursuit by international authorities and mercenary groups continues, seeing as though killing Santa has put an extremely large bounty on his head. Despite his murder of Santa, Jerma still has an unending bloodlust and desire for bits, as well as terrible jokes. On January 12th, 2015, Jerma sold his soul to the Devil to stream on Thursday. Neighbours from Hell 1 and 2 It seems now that he has sold his soul to the minion of Demon Lord Zeraxos , and there is no true hope that Jerma will ever right his wrongs and be a force for good, ever again. On February 1st, 2015, Jerma recorded a “Meme Funeral” to “honor” all of the memes that died during the Kill The Meme Stream. However, this was not an ordinary funeral - in fact, many likened it to a massacre. Jerma streamed himself murdering and throwing away his many beloved memes into a trash bag for the world to see, and now he is currently being targeted by the Meme Overlords for his senseless killings. Jerma has hired an elite death squad using his endless amount of bits and Baldcoin with one goal in mind - to capture or kill anyone who attempts to resurrect these memes, in an attempt to completely destroy their history and identity. Countless people have died or have been kidnapped after the formation of Jerma's "Meme Police", or MP for short. Those captured are transported to a blacksite in Massachusetts, but its exact location and purpose are unknown. Gaining the attention of international authorities yet again, Jerma and his "Meme Police" have now been labeled "An International Terrorist Organization", and the capture or destruction of Jerma and his group is now a top priority across the world. Octogeddon On February 17th, 2016, Jerma streamed himself playing multiple light gun games, taking pleasure in the death and carnage he caused in the virtual world. It is possible that Jerma streamed these light gun games to show his prowess with a gun, to scare off anyone who might want to use any banned memes or challenge his rule. However, a peculiar twist of fate occurred on February 26th, 2016, when Jerma exclaimed on stream to the joy of thousands, "Memes are now allowed, you have overthrown the king!" It is uncertain whether or not this measure made by Jerma is temporary or permanent, or that the Meme Police will remain for other purposes or be dissolved, but it seems that Jerma has been defeated by Twitch Chat from their constant rebellious use of the once-banned memes. During his stream of Monster Rancher 2 on March 17th, 2016, Jerma revealed that he has not left his streaming room in months and that he “gets fed through the window”. While many simply claim that this is because he is in hiding from international authorities, some speculate that Jerma might have been trapped inside his streaming room before the incident with Santa. Some even say that Jerma is being held captive by some mysterious force and that the only way to escape from the streaming room is to adhere to what this strange force wants. Is the "real" Jerma being held captive and forced to do these horrible actions? And if so, who has captured him? Or is his reclusiveness simply a way for evil Jerma to hide from authorities? It looks like we might never know unless Jerma states it otherwise. To evade law enforcement and to feed his crippling gambling addiction, Jerma moved to the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. To prevent custom agents from recognizing him and to save on money, Jerma took a hot balloon containing multiple other people and a month's supply of Caprese Sun and Velveeta. When he emerged in Las Vegas a month later, he was unshaven, malnourished and near-death, and had witnessed all of his friends he had met on the journey horribly die in combat. On February 24, 2019, Jerma had a brief meltdown in chat, calling out Grillmaster, yelling at his fans, and even JEBAITING them. On September 21, 2019, Jerma spent at least 20,000 dollars on an elaborate Carnival stream with help from AndyMark. Chat took control of various robots, abusing them to the point of breaking them, while Jerma gradually went insane and was dunked in a tank of ammonia piss water multiple times. He dabbed twice and sneezed once, on stream. He was eventually blown away by 300mph winds and was presumed dead, only to be rediscovered in Las Vegas, having been carried there by the winds. During the bits reading segment of the Tony Hawk's Underground stream on January 31, 2020, Jerma has revealed he procures the majority of his daily nutrients from pouches of baby food, which he proceeded to further demonstrate by consuming one on stream, all the while insisting they contain the nutrients of a 'full meal'. Considering Jerma's size (approx. one and a half gnomes in height), one may estimate that he is indeed satiated by such a repaste. It is unknown if he also wears a bib. Jerma Wrestling Federation Jerma is the owner and sole proprietor of the Jerma Wrestling Federation, a global wrestling federation where celebrities, mythical beasts, criminals, and freaks of nature duke it out for cash and glory. He often participates in the events himself as well. The Jerma Rumble Jerma was present in the first-ever Jerma Rumble, where he was the second-last wrestler to enter the ring. He rigged it this way so that he would have a better chance to be the winner. He eliminated Grandpa, Byeah #419, and finally Glue Man to win the event and become the champion. This was the beginning of a heated rivalry between Jerma and Glue Man. Jerma Rumble 2 Jerma was also present for Jerma Rumble 2. He rigged it so that he would be a later entrant again, but Santa Claus realized this and targeted him, quickly eliminating him before he could do anything. The crazed streamer threw a hissy-fit because of this, running to the venue's parking lot and smashing Glue Man's head through a car window in rage. He was restrained by security, but the damage had been done. Jermania 2014 As the champion of the first Jerma Rumble, Jerma had the honor of giving the opening remarks for Jermania 2014. He got into the ring to hype up the crowd for his upcoming championship match against Cap'n Crunch, the winner of Jerma Rumble 2. However, he was interrupted by Glue Man striding into the ring. Glue Man announced that Jerma was going to be facing him in the championship match instead, so he could get back at him for the brutal, unprovoked attack earlier that year. Jerma would learn later that he would be facing Glue Man because Cap'n Crunch was mysteriously absent. When the time for the championship ladder match began, Jerma and Glue Man were ruthlessly at each other's throats. However, their match was interrupted by Cap'n Crunch, who came dancing and singing through the crowd towards the ring. Cap'n Crunch then defeated both Jerma and Glue Man, retrieving the briefcase and becoming the true Jermania 2014 champion. The Rumble House Jerma was one of the wrestlers involved in the reality show spin-off, The Rumble House. When they went out to the bar together he spilled his drink on Glue Man's chest after a heated argument. However, in the end, it was Glue Man who managed to attract the most attention and seemed to have the most fun. Maybe it's better to be loved than it is to be feared. Jerma realized this, and it made him consider changing his ways. Jerma Rumble 3 After his time in the Rumble House and his sound defeat at the hands of Cap'n Crunch, Jerma was humbled and became less of an asshole. He didn't rig his position in Jerma Rumble 3, but also had stopped working out, appearing much less muscular at this event. This ultimately cost him, as he had the technique but lacked the strength to fight the beastly Gabe Newell, who was frustrated that he kept being snuffed for victory, and was eliminated by him. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Jerma was one of the earlier wrestlers to enter the ring in Jerma Rumble - Live Action. He apparently really let himself go after Jerma Rumble 3, this time appearing with a bulbous belly like an egg or something. He engaged in a test of strength with Jay Buffet, which was interrupted by Burgah Boy. Jerma was then eliminated by his rival Glue Man, who choke-slammed him out of the ring and onto a table of fruit at ringside, knocking him unconscious in the process. Later, Demon Lord Zeraxos appeared enraged in the venue to find Jerma. Discovering him unconscious on the broken fruit table, Zeraxos threw a shitty CG fireball at him that burned him alive and turned him into a skeleton. Jermania - Stream Edition Jerma eventually recovered from being incinerated by Zeraxos' magic. In Jermania - Stream Edition he reappeared to give the opening remarks, having regained all of his flesh. You could tell by his weird face that he was still a recovering burn victim though. Jerma later appeared in a grudge match against Glue Man, which was a back-alley brawl in the garage. Their rivalry boiled over before the cameras could get to them, jumping right in. Eventually, Glue Man ended the fight with a spinning headlock drop onto the concrete floor, which put Jerma out of commission and won Glue Man the match by knockout. Jerma was also present for the Rumble portion of the event, after recovering from his defeat by Glue Man. However, he was quickly eliminated by the savage Dr. Oetker, hardly staying even 30 seconds in the ring. Fortunately, Jerma got another shot at glory after the mysterious time reset. In the second Rumble he was one of the first two wrestlers in the ring alongside the VR Guy. He eliminated the VR Guy, but was soon eliminated himself by Glue Man and Lorag together. Jermania 2017 Jerma gave the opening remarks for Jermania 2017, showing he had regained all of his belly fat from the Jerma Rumble - Live Action. He would next appear in the Rumble segment, where he eliminated Earl Vump and the Gorilla. Excited by his first winning streak in a while, Jerma climbed to the top turnbuckle to perform a flying elbow-drop on the downed Etalyx. However, Jerma accidentally hit the canvas so hard that the fabric of time was torn asunder, and time was reset. Jerma reappeared for the new Rumble after the time reset. He eliminated Dr. Mosquito and was doing well, but the commentator and the other wrestlers were afraid he would cause another time reset if left unchecked. Once Twitch Chat entered the ring it made a beeline straight for Jerma, quickly eliminating him to keep the Rumble safe. Jermania - Late Edition Jerma was present for the first match of Jermania - Late Edition, which was an extreme rules grudge match between him and Pinwheel, the incredibly easy boss who he may or may not have lost to. He appeared noticeably older this year, his aging likely advanced by his recent flesh regeneration. The elderly Jerma managed to defeat Pinwheel, finally silencing the rumors of his failure. Unlike past years, Jerma had to refrain from participating in the Rumble due to his old age. However, when the Green Screen easily crushed the competition and won the Rumble, Jerma called for a redo out of spite. Unfortunately for Jerma, the Green Screen did not tolerate this and used his powers to reset time back to when he was the winner of the Rumble. Jerma, enraged, confronted the Green Screen backstage and threatened him for tampering with the event, but the Green Screen easily overpowered him and left him crumpled on the ground. The wounded Jerma called upon his stronger doppelganger JEX to fight the Green Screen, but even JEX wasn't strong enough to beat him. Luckily, JEX worked with Adam Sandler and the other members of the Elbertson family to transform into Super JEX and eventually defeat the Green Screen, saving Jermania. Deaths Jerma has died multiple times. Due to his status as an immortal, he can recover from each death fairly quickly. * August 24, 2015 Jerma was tragically killed when he fell down some stairs while attempting to store a stockpile of weapons in his basement. Jerma's personal assistant was the only witness to this incident. Authorities suspect foul play on behalf of the assistant, who was known to have been mistreated by Jerma. The assistant has been acquitted due to a lack of evidence. * On September 8th 2015, Jerma used a neurostory electro-dump to catch up on the story of the Metal Gear series to get ready for the upcoming Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. ''He purchased the device on the deep web. Due to the dodgy nature of the disk, the information loader was improperly calibrated causing a cardiac arrest on Jeremy's third use of the device. An ambulance and fire truck quickly arrived at his old house, and he seemed to return from the dead shortly afterwards. * On October 10th, 2015 Jeremy was playing with his Wonderbook and brewing potions when he sampled his own potion. The potion was "pretty tasty", as he so profoundly put it. Minutes later, first responders rushed to the scene to find him dead. By some miracle of God, Jerma has made a full recovery. He hasn't made a Wonderbook video since. * On March 21, 2016 Jerma was streaming ''Overwatch when suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Moments later Ster (who was hiding behind the curtains) snuck up behind Jerma, and after a short struggle, Ster stole Jerma's hat, saying "I'm you now". Jerma died. At that point the camera footage was frozen, but it later returned to Ster pretending to be Jerma. * On August 29, 2016 Jerma died in Jerma Rumble - Live Action after being thrown on a table by Glue Man and burned by a "shitty CG fireball" cast by Demon Lord Zeraxos. The only thing left of Jerma after this incident was his skeleton that had at least one broken bone. This death was filmed on 4 different cameras for the viewing pleasure of his audience. He would later recover all of his flesh. * On June 12, 2018 Jerma on stream confirmed that he got too excited over Nioh 2's announcement and died. The cause of death was said to be four heart attacks in a row. Jerma was then replaced by Jerma to continue his legacy. * On September 20, 2018, authorities arrived on the scene Thursday to find Jerma (Jeremy “Nine-hundred eighty-five” Elbertson, 32) dead on the scene. Medical experts say he died from natural causes after being pinned under a CRT television weighing only 35 lbs. It appears his small frame rendered him incapable of lifting it to save himself. Further documentation can be found here and here. * As of January 23rd, 2019 at precisely 7:43 PM, Jerma has passed away from various diseases, diabetes, dementia, and STDs. He was a wandering spirit during Bio Inc. Redemption. As of 7:48 PM EST, Jerma has been revived. * On December 15th, 2019, King Jerma CMLXXXV of Jermalonia died of old age at 108, surviving multiple murder attempts and server crashes. He is to be succeeded by his son, King Jerma CMLXXXV the 2nd. Personality Jerma is very self-conscious about his appearance and height, to the point where he was excited for the Tiny Jerma meme to be banned, even personally executing him during the Meme Massacre. According to the Flash Games stream, he connects with Ms. Puff in that he desperately searches for love, wants to strangle people, and has constant outbursts of pure rage. He considers himself to be "disciplined emotional" on the Dungeons and Dragons alignment chart. Descent into Villainy In the beginning, Jerma showed many signs of being thoughtful, compassionate, and a loving human being. He worked at animal shelters, participated in charities, and created many characters in the Jerma Universe which he loved dearly. However, once Jerma started streaming on Twitch, something changed in him. At first it was a very small change, where he would make occasional threats and insults to his chat, but most of the time he seemed mentally and emotionally stable, just like the old Jerma on YouTube. But he soon began to degrade rapidly on a mental and moral level. It seemed he had grown to hate his chat, hate many of the games he played, hate many of his memes, and began became increasingly greedy for bits. He started having frequent mental breakdowns on stream, where he would throw insults and scream at the top of his lungs for just the smallest things, such as problems running and streaming a video game. Just when things looked the worst for Jerma, and that he had fallen to his lowest point, he managed to fall even deeper into madness and pure malice. He began to have an insatiable thirst for blood, killing Santa Claus (Saint Nicholas) and many of the memes he had created and used to seem to love as well as capturing or killing ANY of his viewers who use these killed memes. On one occasion Jerma took an entire diner hostage in search of a supposed safe with valuables, but upon being told there were none, he killed half the hostages. As police were attempting to negotiate his surrender, Jerma executed the remaining hostages with a baseball bat, to which the police attempted to storm the diner, but were killed in the ensuing gunfight. Jerma has somehow evaded facing justice for his massacre at the diner ever since that day. While it seems that Jerma's bloodshed has been temporarily halted after he was defeated by Twitch Chat and was subsequently forced to revive the dead memes, Jerma's endless quest for carnage cannot be stopped. Even after being forced to renounce his crimes due to Chat's actions, Jerma's tirades of cruelty have not ceased. During the Carnival Stream, he stole nearly 100 dollars from charity, and refused to save the seal, even as chat desperately begged him to do so. He became a brutal tyrant (in Minecraft), murdering dozens of babies for begging for tiny morsels of food. In a display of sheer authoritarian despotism, he sentenced the wrongly-accused John Comcast to death, and when he discovered his innocence, forced him to fight to the death with the true culprit regardless. Jerma falling so far and so quickly is a topic of debate, as no one has any real clue as to what happened. Many theorize that his dealings with Demon Lord Zeraxos corrupted him and his subsequent clones, morally and psychologically, while others speculate that this Jerma is actually an evil clone of Grandpa or the last surviving subject from a batch of flawed Jerma clones who have killed or kidnapped the normal Jerma clone. Evidence of the "evil Jerma is a flawed clone" theory is his very long and curly "Gary Oldman" hair, whereas the original clone Jerma had very compact hair. No matter how many theories are created, however, one thing is most certainly clear - Jerma is no longer the same kind and fun-loving person we once knew. Memorable Quotes *"LOOK AT ME!" *"IT'S OVER!" *"LIFE IS PAIN I HATE-" *"How about you suck a fart outta my ass?" *"Ain't no friend of me" *"ABC, EFG, HIJ, KLM, OP, QRS" *"That's where I say ABCDEFG" *"DO A SEXY POSE" *"You know, d-don't say sw-swears." *"Presto Majesto!" *"The Death Star blew up what planet?" * "Give me! GIVE ME THE SECRET FORMU-" * "You see that 150?" * "Vroom Vroom" * "Brush your teeth or you'll go to fuckin' jail, kids" * "Try thunder for a clean machine YOU FUCKIN' WANKER" * "They're holding me hostage and making me film these commercials fuckin-" * "Kickshots its a way of mind" * "Try thunder for a clean machine! Vroom Vroom!" * "I'm gonna go fucking fishing" * "It's back to the drawing board" * "Your advice is for the fucking birds." * "Come here CUPCAKE" * "Might be gettin' some CHEETOS, might be gettin' some COFFEE." * "Stop talkin' about coffee, cheetos, 'n' chicken." * "Coffee, Cheetos, Chicken!" * "What, did you comb your hair with a Snickers bar?" * "Yo, Merry Christmas" * "Let's get some ROCK music in here" * "Oh, I use it too too! It makes my hair feel like SHIT" * "The sentry mosquitoes!" * "SLAAAAM Dunk" * "Tyko RC is about to charge up his batteries for his race car. And have the battery only last 15 minutes for like a 6-minute charge." * "Go until you lose. Albert Einstein. Nonono, fuck that. I said that." * "Just cut it up" * "DON'T WORRY GUY'S I'M GONNA CUT THIS UP" * "Alright, now do me a favor, Garry. Fa-Freeze! * "Byeah!" * "Protect me, my Byeahs!" * "You made the mistake to not join the friend team didn't you" * "I can feel this piss filling up in my esophagus right now." * "I'd like some bewwies, bewwies, bewwies!" * "Boost, Bonk, Bam!" * "You see that headshot, you see that headshot! Make it 2 in a row! Make it 3 in a row!" * "Get that headshot girl you gotta play, Team Fortress 2 is on its way" * "Got Star in the call and he's playin' Ten Million, what is he doing that for?" * "WORLD WAR 2 ARIEL DOG FIGHT!" * "I will protect the baby Shpees at all costs, I'm gonna go Heavy and no matter what I WILL PROTEC-he's dead." * "Oh wow, Sh-shpy, that was fantastic, I really love you! SHPEE!" * "Jeruto!" * "Is that a police car or is that a bird? Like a Chickadee?" * "JEBAITED" * "MONSTER TRUCK STUNT RALLY" * "Berry Bush" * "Hey, happy fuckin' New Year" * "And not really this side but THIS SIDE" * "What's in the crate?" * "Oh my god it IS Tactical Intervention" * "Jerma vs Star, Jerma vs Star, everybody wants to see this happen! Jerma vs Star!" * "I'm seriously gonna go sit down on the toilet and piss up into my face." * "That was before the plague hit." * "Tastes like poison." * "vehement wheezing" * "IM GONNA PASS OUT" * "I'm not tiny, I'm compact!" * "Suck a fart outta my ass." * "SOMEBODY'S HACKING INTO MY DATA-FILES" * "OW MY FUCKING OW" * "FUNGUSES" * "First time trying this" * "SEGA DID WHAT NINTENDON'T" * "That's how you blow up a sheep" * "We're goin' under the bridge" * "Oh, my fucking Jesus!" * "Just got a Selfie Stick" * "Hwup" * "I'm sorry that you're getting banned" * "Hey stop Ban Evading and just leave Nate" * "Skittles is the milk of candy" * "You get that milk taste in your mouth, you get the thick milk taste. Doesn't go away for like four days." * "Don't ever cut me off again by the way" * "You're gonna get blasted in the face, teacher" * "GET OVER HERE" * "Yo, I can feel it in the air tonight." * "That's right. You got a problem" * "YOU LITTLE SHIT ITS NOT A TUMOR okay?" * "I'M GONNA PUT MY HAND AROUND THEIR NECK AND STRANGLE THEM! " * "Tonight's homework is pages- " * "I DON'T CARE Etalyx" * "GO BRING YOUR STREAM KNOWLEDGE SOMEWHERE ELSE " * "Just because a game isn't new, doesn't mean its bad " * "Remember Ghosts? That was a great fucking game, wasn't it? " * "Advanced Warfare 2 was fun for 4 hours, wasn't it guys? " * "You want me to play COD? " * "You want me to play Star Wars Battlefront? " * "Fucking Shitcock " * "I've never said Yeet before in my whole life " * "Yeet" * "Happy fucking birthday guys " * "GRIBS" *"Almost just Botched that one" *"GOOD LUCK SQUIDWARD" *"PLEASE LET YOUR SON STILL WATCH MY STREAM " *"I NEED HIS MONEY " *"Why are there Silent Hill sounds?" *"Say Waifu" *"Hurry up do something funny, clown Idiot streamer " *"Dude this is hell " *"Cheapskate Asshole" *"Oh my god I'm gonna pee my pants I don't care if its on stream " *"It was just a first- mmmmmnnn" *"I fucked myself from the very beginning " *"First Persian " *"If you're good at something, never do it for free" *"Maybe you can get some firearms training" *"Fweee" *"Rats Rats Rats Motherfucker" *"I wouldn't be able to count" *"That was the wrong button. This is the right one" *"Whoops-a-daisy " *"Alright were in D1 here" *"This is D1" *"Uh, you know, well, the dinosaurs were around and then the whole earth turned into a ICE CUBE FOR A MILLION YEARS". *"Everything Burns scene!" *"Why do you want me to see this?" *"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE this? " *"No, I'm not gonna watch us all get vaporized *"I'm just figuring out why t-that was something we had to see " *"W-wait go to the actual part? " * "Hello there hows your mother!" * "How's your father?" * "The story of my life" * "WHERE AM I " * "This is the gun I wanna use " * "What the fuck is that? What is that " *"You fuckin' nine year old " *"DiamondsAreForeverLOLcheeseburgah" *"What are we ready for Jeremy? " *"That's something I didn't know when I use to live stream this game " *"I used to stream this game? " * "I don't need to do anything. I don't need to do anything" * "Hey, Half-Life 2 is stupid! " * "Don't haha me on my own stream " * "If I see haha over the course of my streaming for the next 6 years I'll stop streaming " * "His heart made of WHA-"﻿ * "Do you eat ass? " ﻿ * "ANYTHING BUT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT " ﻿ * "Mist hoeeee Wow! " ﻿ * "Good luck, you look like a shoe " ﻿ * "NANANANANA NA NA NA! NANA! ﻿ * "Thank god I'm smart " ﻿ * "It's Goofy! From Mcdonald's!" ﻿ * "Let's put cigarettes out on my dick!" ﻿ Gallery Jerma IRL Jerma&Star.jpg|A young STAR_ and Jerma Star and jerma.png|Ster and Jerma again 922rq4ih38tz.jpg|Jerma doing a peace sign and a dumb face in the tub download (21).jpg|Jerma brushing his nose 1kregUA.png|Jerma's most famous expression CjvcF4LWkAApYvi.jpg|Taking a mediocre selfie Jermaprime2.jpg|Hating Disney MV5BMGJjNmE5ZTYtNTVkYi00ZGI4LThhZmEtMzEyNzk3Yjk5OGQ5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzkyNjM0Njg@. V1 .jpg|Acting like a monkey Heaven.jpg|Jeremy welcoming you to heaven Snort.jpg|Jerma snorting, even though he doesn't usually do that Jc6dg98xtoa21.png|Smiling with SEGA stalking him in the ghost closet CircusStreamer.png|Catching money at the carnival Thisisnotreal.jpg|This is not real Jerma spider-man 2.png|Jerma as Norman Osborn in hit action-adventure film Spider-Man 2 ''(2004) KyloRenVFcover-TROS copy.png|Jerma as Kylo Ren in ''Star Wars IX: Rise of Skywalker (2019) Jerma Wrestling Federation Jerma.JPG|Jerma in the Jerma Rumble and Jerma Rumble 2 Jermania Inttoduction.jpg|Jerma in Jermania 2014 Jerma 2.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 3 Jermalive.png|Jerma in Jerma Rumble - Live Action Jermaskeleton.png|Jerma's skeleton is taken away on a stretcher Jerma2016.png|Jerma in Jermania - Stream Edition, having regained his flesh but retaining scars on his weirdo face Jerma3.JPG|Jerma in Jermania 2017, on his way to cut a promo jerma.png|Jerma making his way to the ring as an old person in Jermania - Late Edition Emotes Jermafear.png|jermaFear Jermadisgust.png|jermaDisgust Jermaiq.png|jermaIQ Jermasnort.png|jermaSnort Jermanosewipe.png|jermaNosewipe Jermatv.png|jermaTV Jermaold.png|jermaOld External Links * Main YouTube Channel * Secondary YouTube Channel * Twitch Channel * Twitter * Reddit * Steam Group' '(abandoned) * Facebook (abandoned) * Voice123 Account (abandoned) Trivia * Jerma has dabbled in voice acting in his past, appearing in multiple small projects: ** Apotheon as HipparchosJerma The Mini-Boss ** Galactic Phantasy: Prelude as MattVoice Acting: I'm in a Game! [Personal Story] ** Cryptark as the EngineerAlien Engineer Frog Actor ** [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/251972 Salty Swamp] by Blordow as multiple characters (and a co-writer) * Jerma has a striking similarity to TF2's Scout, even cosplaying as him in "2000 Subs Extravaganza!" ** Scout's canonical name is "Jeremy", possibly a homage to Jerma. * Jerma knows what Double Dare and bicycles are. * Jerma985's most-viewed YouTube video is currently "Grab That Auto 5", while 2ndJerma's most viewed video is "Jerma Sells Out". * Jerma played the Team Fortress series ever since Team Fortress Classic. * Jerma's real last name is "Harrington", but he prefers to go by "Elbertson" as a joke and for privacy. * Jerma had a dream of him going under his bed to count his stash of $50,000. That morning he woke up wondering where was his $50,000, so he looked under his bed but it wasn't there. * Jerma has stated that he is of "average height" (5'8''), though admits he is compact. * Jerma was allegedly an employee at id Software and came up with the concept for the game DOOM. * Jerma's favorite game of all time is Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Jerma's favorite band is the Gorillaz. His other favorite bands include Beck and Iron Maiden. * Jerma's favorite song is "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire. * Jerma has a burning hatred for the ABBA song "Dancing Queen", citing it as the "worst song of the '90s". *As a self-proclaimed Las Vegan, Jerma does not like raw steak. * Jerma's favorite color is blue/teal. * Jerma's favorite video game character is Pac-Man. ** Jerma even owns a Pac-Man mug. * Jerma really enjoys banana milk and prefers to store it in his expensive Louise Vuitton bag. * Jerma is afraid of instruments, especially the acoustic guitar, which he has said that "those strings were so tight... that they might snap and hurt them (roommates). I would get up and leave". * Jerma is very fond of frogs, toads, and rats, but has a distinct hatred for mice. *Jerma hates tables, Comcast, salt and vinegar chips, ovens, packing tape, and newspaper. *Jerma is scared of blowing balloons until they pop. He is also scared of pulling rubber bands until they snap, opening champagne bottles, and airhorns. * Jerma thinks that 6 is a cool number. * Jerma is running for president of the United States of America in 2075.Combing Out of My Cage * Jerma's favorite Muppet is Gonzo. * Jerma was featured in a SourceStuff issue.https://issuu.com/witchyyy/docs/october * Jerma used to be partnered with Machinima in like 2012, but has recently said that it kinda sucked. * Jerma's IQ was 126 when he was 14, and 124 when he was in college. * Jerma's social security number is 000-000-0001, as he was the first person to ever get one. *Jerma has a secret fondness for taking pictures of himself naked in the forest. *Jerma's Netflix password is 211hamburgerdickdoubledonionring. *Half of Jerma's family is Catholic and the other half is Jewish. *Jerma has the brain of an elephant. *In high school, Jerma was known as #33 by his friends. Principal MacGruber called him #31 and #29. He was NEVER known as #27. He was also picked on for being short, so he developed comedy as a defense mechanism. *On September 11, 2018 during a Spider-Man stream, Jerma announced that he sleeps with his socks on, much to the dismay of Twitch Chat. **It is strongly suspected that Jerma also eats cigarettes in his sleep. *Jerma also owns a Sega Dreamcast, which IS alive because "it's thinking". *When Jerma was a kid, he wanted a General Grievous figure at Disney world, so when he went into one of the 5,000 gift shops and asked a cashier, and both cashiers had no idea what he was talking about until one of them mentions the prequels, and Jerma quickly said: "Yeah the prequel movies". He never got the Grievous figure. *Jerma's phone is worth $640,000 dollars. *Despite only being in his 30s, Jerma is considered a "Boomer" by Twitch Chat, thus confirming that Jeremy is indeed of the baby boomer generation. *During the Celeste Stream, a user asked if he still used his Steam Community, he said no because "I have nothing to say about that". *When Jerma reacted to Jermacraft Episode One, he claimed he was nine years old in 2011 even though he was born in 1985 and he was 9 years old in 1994. If he claims he was nine years old in 2011 and was born in 1985, then the only logical explanation is that he time traveled. *In the stream "Crazy Taxi Cooldown !shirts", it was revealed that his shoulder-devil smashed his shoulder-angel's head like a watermelon, and proceed to hire a "pretend angel" controlled by the devil. The devil convinced Jerma to play Crazy Taxi to calm down after playing Space Channel 5. *While Twitch Chat was waiting for Jerma on February 6th, 2019, Jerma started talking shit about Machinima and YouTube in chat, saying how YouTube and its copyright sucks, and about how Machinima did horrible things to Jerma when he was working with them *Jerma once sued STAR_ and won. Jerma appeared in court dressed in a chicken costume with a suit underneath. *Jerma has said he only watches one anime per year. He frequently references My Hero Academia and Fullmetal Alchemist. In the video "Jerma985's Generic Indeterminable Quiz Show Spooktacular", Jerma correctly answers a particularly tough question relating to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and goes on to state it is one of his "favorite animes ever". *Jerma's inner conscience is a ferocious yeti attempting to escape. *Jerma has the veiniest hands in the world. *Jerma's peepee is 12 inches as confirmed on his polygraph stream. *Jerma recently got measured and confirmed to be right about being 5'8 (though he had shoes on so he's actually 5'7). *During the bits portion of his Planet Zoo stream, Jerma gloated that he spends 40% of his income earned from streaming playing slot machines at the Las Vegas Strip. *Jerma potentially inherited immortality from Grandpa, dying multiple times during his videos ("Neurostory Electro-Dump", "The Book of Potions", "Turbo Dismount", "January 23 2019" etc.). Another explanation for him dying multiple times was given by Jerma himself, saying that there are at least 985 Jerma clones all made for a specific purpose (e.g Rumble Jerma, streaming Jerma, etc...) References Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors Category:Sweaty goblins Category:Clowns Category:Anti Heroes Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation Category:Compact Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortal Category:Rats